


Whatever's made Me Stupid

by shakespeareishq



Series: The 'Made Me Stupid' series [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kuchisake-onna, M/M, Monster of the Week, injured!chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespeareishq/pseuds/shakespeareishq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris gets hurt and he and Isaac have A Conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever's made Me Stupid

A chick in a flu mask at first sounds like the least threatening possible thing, but then when she starts eating children Isaac learns that Kuchisake-onna is absolutely not one to be trifled with.

Kira manages to trick it into imploding (which, ew on so many levels) but not before it takes several chunks out of the not-exactly-supernatural skin of Chris and Allison Argent.

Allison is off licking her own wounds with Scott, and Melissa has helped Chris from bleeding out entirely (he did get the worst of the attack, after all) but he’s still in extreme obvious discomfort.

Isaac helps him to the bed, and without even thinking goes to take Chris’ pain, but Chris stops him.

“It’s ok Isaac, I just need rest.”

And Isaac? Isaac mostly expected that. And he’s tired of it. “Ok, we need to talk about this.”

“About what? Can’t it wait until it feels like I’m not dying?”

“No. Because that’s part of it. You won’t let me take your pain. You could be feeling like you’re not dying right now but you’re refusing to let me help. You always refuse to let me help.”

“That’s—” Chris pauses to catch his breath, “nonsense. You help out plenty.”

Isaac is good and frustrated now. “But not when it matters. Think about it Chris, when, in the last month, have you let me get you off? And if you say ‘every time’ so help me god I will—I don’t know what but I’ll do it. You always tell me it’s no big deal or you do it yourself. Do you have some kind of complex or something? Where you just refuse to let me make you feel good?” Isaac falters, knowing he’s being slightly unfair to a wincing Chris. “Just. I wish you’d talk to me is all. About why you barely let me touch you. If it was like, your kink or something I’d get that, but somehow I don’t think it is, and don’t you try lying to me either,” he adds quickly when Chris goes to protest.

Chris knows when a battle is lost. “I just, didn’t want you to feel obligated. This,” he chooses his word carefully, “relationship, such as it is hardly started out on equal footing. You’re, god, you’re Allison’s age, and the first time neither of us were sober, and before you get indignant at me those are just the facts as they stand. You’ve all been through so much, and I didn’t want to…I don’t even know what I didn’t want to do, but it didn’t seem fair.”

“So what about what’s fair for you?” Isaac asks, carefully neutral. “You’ve told me, maybe not in so many words, but you’ve told me that you haven’t exactly had a life free from hard knocks either. What I think is that you deserve everything I want to give you and more. And if it takes time for you to come to that conclusion as well, it’s ok, but this is me putting it out on the table. Bed. Whatever.”

Chris looks at Isaac for a moment that lasts just a hair too long, and then takes his hand from his side where it’s covering the worst bite mark (Isaac silently gives thanks that Kuchisake-onna bites do not work like werewolf ones) and lets Isaac carefully remove Melissa’s bandage so he can access the raw skin there. He presses his hands gently against Chris’ side and feels for an extended moment the blackness of Chris’ pain make its way through his own veins.

Chris visibly relaxes into Isaac’s attentions, closing his eyes and letting the tension drain from his face until he almost looks peaceful. When Isaac finally takes his hands away, Chris flutters his eyes open again and treats Isaac with a genuine small smile.

“Thank you.”

“It’s really nothing.”

“No, I mean for putting up with me when I’m being an ass.”

Isaac gives a quiet laugh and a fond look as he replaces the bandage, “well, you are a hardship I’ve just learned to bear I suppose.”

“Brat.”

Isaac moves to curl up against Chris’ uninjured side and yawns. It’s been a long day. “Your brat.”

“My brat,” Chris agrees.

They drift into sleep then, and Isaac’s last conscious thought is that things are going to change between them now.

But he can’t bring himself to assume that’s a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
